


Vox x Alastor Oneshots

by rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS



Category: Hazbin - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Hazbin, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Vox - Freeform, pornwithoutplot, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS/pseuds/rRRRiddle_Me_ThissssS
Summary: This book is all about Vox x Alastor one shots. 90% of it is likely going to be NSFW, so if you don’t like that, I suggest you click away.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox/Valentino, Vox/Valentino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome! In this book, I'll be writing many oneshots of Vox x Alastor. I'll be using this prompt list to write out each one shot, and I may take requests when I finish! I used a spin wheel app to determine which to start with, and it chose Mutual Masturbation. Therefore, the next chapter will get right into the prompt. I'll also list some headcannons I have of the two down below._

_•Vox and Alastor are switches, so their positions will change depending on the prompt_   
_•When they tune into the same channel/frequency, they're able to feel the other partner's pleasure_   
_•Alastor will occasionally go into heat/have a rut, and Vox is the only one who can subdue the burning feeling in his stomach_   
_•The two are dating, but in secret_


	2. Mutual Masturbation

The Deer was by his lover's house, both of them curled under a blanket while they watched a movie. It wasn't very often that Alastor would come over, but when he did, Vox loved it. It was a lovely sight to see, Alastor leaning against him while Vox wrapped his arm around the Deer's shoulder. Yes, it was the little moments like these that made him happy that he asked Alastor to be his lover.

As soon as a sex scene began to play, there were drastically different reactions from both parties. Vox's antennas sparked with electricity as he leaned forward in the couch a bit, while Alastor averted his eyes, trying to distract himself with another object in the room. Yes, Alastor had made love with Vox, but seeing other people do it still made him quite uncomfortable.

Vox scoffed as he watched the scene, shaking his head. "I swear to God, people in movies don't last long for shit." He briefly complained, to which that caught the attention of Alastor. The Deer moved his red eyes up towards Vox's screen, the smile that always played on his lips becoming more of a smirk. "Well you last just as long as they do, my dear. Don't be a hypocrite."

Vox turned his head towards Alastor, blinking a few times at the sly insult. "Oh? If that's the case, you last half as long as me!" The TV argued back. Yes, he loved Alastor, but his ego was going nowhere.

Alastor tilted his head a little bit. He wasn't at all phased by the insult, he just wanted to prove Vox wrong. "Oh, my Dear! That's simply anything but true." The Deer hummed as he began to remove his red coat, staring his lover in the eyes in a challenging manner. "But let's test your theory." He offered, neatly folding his coat and placing it onto the ground. Vox grinned- It was clear he was down for that. There was little to no hesitation for the Television, he simply began to rip off his coat, tossing it onto the floor. "Bet." He promptly agreed, and the two got to stripping themselves down.

Alastor neatly folded and placed every piece of his own clothing, while Vox tossed it all away and onto the ground without a care in the world. Alastor stared up at the TV, waiting for him to take charge or command him. They both knew who was the dom and the sub in certain scenarios. Though, Vox gave a little wave of his hand, which caused Alastor to raise an eyebrow.

"No, no. We each pleasure ourselves. Since we both know exactly what we like, and the places to hit, it'll be more accurate since the other can't cheat. Plus, we'll both be using the same parts." Vox explained, which made Alastor blink a few times. Truthfully, he'd never masturbated before. He tried once when he was in heat, and he just felt too dirty. He let himself endure the burning feeling in his stomach rather than go through with the masturbation. ".. Seems fair." The Deer said, and he gently leaned against the armrest of the couch, relaxing as he slowly spread his legs, looking down at his own member.

Vox sat up in front of the Deer so he could look down at him, gripping onto his own shaft. "Ready?" Vox hummed to the Deer, to which he nodded in response.

The two began to stroke themselves at about the same time, which brought a harmonious moan from both of their throats. Vox's wrist knew exactly what it was doing, twisting itself as it moved up and down on his shaft. Vox had been masturbating long before he dated Alastor, both being on and off camera. He looked quite calm and relaxed, red eyes scanning over his lover's body.

It was clear that Alastor was tense. Unlike Vox, this was his first time actually going through with the action, and he couldn't at all tell if he was doing it right. His hand slowly moved up and down on his shaft, his eyes watching him pleasure himself. He felt so.. Wrong, so dirty. In his eyes, it was as if he was desperate, having nobody to turn to but himself. Alastor trailed his eyes up, and they locked with Vox's.

Vox gave a low chuckle, as if he knew exactly how insecure Alastor felt about the ordeal. "You dirty, dirty Deer." He hummed, grinning down at him, which made Alastor's heart skip a beat. Alastor liked to be degraded, and Vox knew that. He was going to call him out for cheating, but he wasn't physically touching him, so he couldn't. "Look at you." Vox hummed, leaning down as he gently hovered above his lover, one hand on the back of the couch while the other continued to stroke himself. "A moaning, goddamn mess. So filthy. Daddy's little slut can't wait for him to put it in, hm? Because this is what you crave." Vox growled to the Deer, motioning towards his own cock for emphasis. A faint red blush was brought to Alastor's face as soon as Vox began speaking to him like that. "Vox, quit it.." He whispered softly, squirming under the other a bit once he looked down at his shaft. He needed it, and he hated the fact that he couldn't have him inside him. His insides churned at the thought, and the speed of his hand increased.

Vox's eyes lidded over, and he relaxed even more. He knew what he was doing. "God, you're fucking hot. You know how badly Daddy wants to plow you right now? To ram into that sweet, tight asshole of yours? God, I'd bet you'd swallow me up in an instant, hm?"

Alastor gasped softly and arched his back a bit at the descriptive words, a moan escaping his throat. He bent his ears back as his free hand gripped onto the couch, and he gently began to buck his member into his own hand, desperately trying to increase the amount of pleasure he felt.

"Yeah, I know. That's exactly what you want. But Daddy's little whore can't have that right now. And Daddy's little whore is upset about it." Vox grinned, and he leaned down, growling into Alastor's ear. "So why doesn't Daddy's little whore do something about it~?"

Alastor curled his hooves at Vox's low tone and he had to refrain from reaching up and clawing his back. The speed of his hand absentmindedly increased, and soft pants began to escape his lips. He shut his red eyes, his body gently trembling under Vox's as he pleasured himself. He couldn't take it. The pleasure, the talking, the fact that Vox was right there, but he couldn't have him- Alastor opened his eyes and locked them with Vox's, gasping and letting out a string of moans as he came, some of it getting on his hand, some of it getting on the couch, and some of it getting on his lover's stomach.

That was a gorgeous sight for Vox to see, Alastor trembling and giving into himself like that. He narrowed his eyes as he sat up once the Deer came, but he reached over, grabbing a fistful of his red hair. Alastor knew exactly what was going to happen, so he opened his mouth like the obedient babe he was sometimes. Vox increased the speed of his hand, closing his eyes as he let out a low groan. It didn't take very long for him to cum, aiming for the Deer's face. Alastor swallowed whatever he caught in his mouth, while the rest went onto his face, or his hair.

Vox let go of Alastor, smiling at the literal dirty sight. Alastor panted softly, gently wiping some of the other's cum from his eye. He watched Vox as he stood, narrowing his eyes and staying silent.

Vox just grinned at his Deer, starting to casually put his clothes back on. "I win~"


End file.
